Lycoris Reidar (character)
Lycoris Is a mercenary and believed to be a criminal working out of a base of operations unknown to both the Empire and the Rebel Alliance. ---- Details *Server: Starsider *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Profession: **Current: Jedi (In Character 'Mercenary') **Former: Commando **Space: Imperial Pilot *Faction: Neutral (In Character 'Neutral leans towards Imperial') *Other Affiliations: None *Guild : None. *Residence : Lok (In Character 'Unknown') *Light/Dark Scale: Light<---------|-*------->Dark Biography Background Born on Corellia Lycoris lived a pretty uneventful life. He didn't know much of His parents, as they were off world quite often. He lived with his Uncle just outside of Tyrena. Once His Uncle passed away, Lycoris took His Uncle's home as His own. That is until a gang of Meatlumps burned the house to the ground. Lycoris took what little credits He had and bought a ship, a small scyk fighter. He headed off world and never turned back. Finding work as a mercenary, getting jobs from wherever and from whomever He could, Lycoris eventually was requested to Join the Imperial Navy, which He did, for all of a year. Lycoris now runs the Gemini Club, out of Gemini Outpost on Lok. A not so legit haven for those who don't want to be found. EVERYTHING PAST THIS POINT WAS DONE IN-GAME A Massive Loss During a visit to Corellia, Lycoris caught wind of a possible job clearing out a 'small, hidden factory' in the hills of a 'small group' of recently reactivated Clone War Era droids. He accepted the job and headed out to the Factory. Once He arrived He found the situation to be alittle more dangerous than He was lead to believe. He pressed on, destroying droid after droid. Out of nowhere a blaster shot completely severed His right arm. In a fit of rage He completely destroyed the remaining droids. Once the smoke had cleared He found the remains of the droid that shot Him, and ripped off its arm. He was taken to the emergency unit in Coronet, were He requested the arm be refashioned into a cybernetic prosthesis to replace His severed arm. Now home on Lok, Lycoris has returned to life as usual. Other Info - History, Equipment, Appearance and Social Information Character Sheet Character Name: Lycoris Reidar Aliases: Real Name: Lycoris Reidar Species: Human Age: 28 Gender: M Place of Birth: Corellia Residence: Unknown - Current: unknown - Prior: Tyrena, Corellia Marital Status: Unmarried Status: Not looking - Current: Unmarried - Prior: Unknown Affiliations: None - Current: Unknown - Prior: None Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Eyes: Real: Brown Height: Six feet One inch Weight: 185 lbs Build: Muscular, Athletic Skintone: Pale Caucasian Hair: Black, said to be brown at times Armor: - Weapons: - Other Noted Training: *A well trained soldier thanks to His time with the Imperial Navy. *A decent fighter pilot *Secretly studying the ancient Jedi arts. *Fairly skilled at the Jedi arts. Vehicles: Known: *Space Vehicles **TIE/ln Fighter 'Shadowed Death II' ***Status: Dismantled ** Current vehicle unknown *Land Vehicles **Tsmeu-6 Personal Wheel Bike Piloting License: Yes. Family: Unknown. Records lost. Mentors: None Psychological Evaluation: Classified Previous Guilds/PA's *None RP Preferences notes No limb loss without consent. No Perma-anything with asking first. Combat preferences: Category:Player characters